Lottery Curse
}}} was the eighth episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) A skeleton uncovered in the foundations of a swimming pool is identified as Cheryl - a young, pretty lottery winner reported missing 17 years ago. UCOS' prime suspects are her quiz teammates, who won their lucky windfall as part of a syndicate. But while some have put their money to good use, the victim's boyfriend has fallen on hard times, and the media remain convinced he is the prime suspect in her murder. As allegations of affairs, fights and betrayal begin to surface, the team are left to ponder whether money really is the root of all evil. Sasha is set for a night in studying, but the boys have different plans and plot to set her up with Fiona's colleague Adam. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *Dr Fiona Kennedy - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Terry - Jack Deam *Craig Bentham - Derek Riddell *Eleanor - Amanda Root *Lizzie Bentham - Adie Allen *Gareth Clarke - Henry Garrett *Adam - Glen Wallace *Cheryl - Lucy Thackeray Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Paul Farrell *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Sarah O'Gorman *1st Assistant Director - Henry Tomlinson *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Maree Gecks *Production Secretary - Elena Rubio-Hall *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Owen Hunter *Location Assistant - Harriet Wharton Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Gabriel Albuquerque *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Best *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Jonnie Mead *Standby Art Director - Simon Marsay *Art Department Assistant - Orlaith Kelly *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Gavin Grant *Props Handler #3 - Andy Harris *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Fight Arranger - Derek Lea Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Billy Haynes *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Elliston *Editor - Jim Hampton *Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown *Post Production Co-ordinator - Anna Broke *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Billy Mahoney Jr. *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Asa Shoul *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This was the last episode to be written by the show's co-creator, Roy Mitchell. References